Atsui Daikon
Atsui Daikon '''is the central protagonist of the ''He's Our Fallen Angel ''series. At the start of the anime, he is exactly 15 years old and resides in Shibuya. Upon finding an enigmatic letter outside of his room (unintentionally), Atsui dies and, in the process, gets sent to the Underworld, where he unlikely befriends both Sakiko Obata and Genma Taniguchi. After he fought and defeated Dracul the Rejected, the father of Vlad the Palest and Lucy the Ironic, he and Sakiko began a romantic relationship, much to the humorous ire of Genma. Appearance Atsui is a young boy who has spiky, auburn hair with black highlights and gray eyes. At the moment he entered the Underworld, his left eye has been covered by an eyepatch adorned with holy crosses. His typical attire consists of a white button-up shirt (which he prefers to leave untucked), black leather pants, two red chains that are worn around the right wrist, and azure blue sneakers. On top of gaining the eyepatch, like we mentioned earlier, Atsui also received a pair of heavenly wings that he can freely utilize to his advantage. It was revealed in Episode 22 that, without the eyepatch, he also suffered from heterochromia; his left iris is a deep red. Personality Sanguine and perfervid, he can effortlessly show up in a manner of seconds to assist anyone or anything suffering at the time. Even though he has an obstinate side to him, and makes sarcastic remarks on occasion, Atsui is normally a kid full of unmitigated moxie. Initially baffled that he suddenly passed away and went straight into the Underworld, it was clear from the outset that he would grow comfortably at his new home substantially; this may or may not have something to do with Atsui's love for horror. Between him and his companions, he appears to be the most savvy of the trio: i.e. having the ability to realize that the people living in the Underworld and himself aren't three-dimensional. As a matter of fact, Atsui is arguably the "black sheep", in which he is one of the series' more mentally stable characters, but he is not entirely well-mannered; every once in a blue moon, he does join in with Sakiko and Genma when the latter two go looking for trouble (mostly Sakiko's fault). Originally in the anime, he would chide himself for acting foolish alongside his compadres, whilst Atsui would later casually accept this all. He tends to be neutral when the subject brought up is infatuation. As early as the very first episode, he would blush around Sakiko and make playfui comments toward her as long as she wasn't up to no good, and the musician likes to return the favor with any chance she gets. Other than her, Atsui doesn't actually bear lustful or romantic feelings for the other females in the necropolis - and to give you an idea, he's interestingly frightened by Hagire (when provoked), deliberately shoots down most of Tsuba's advances, and perceives Kurotabe's niece, Chika, as entertaining enough to date. Oddly enough, the most complex relationship Atsui's got with anyone is none other than Junkaku. From his POV, Junkaku earned the impression that it was love at first sight and - as an expected result - almost always becomes excessively affecionate. He crushes on Atsui mostly due to his optimism and kindness and cares about nothing aside from him (and Junkaku's crossdressing habit) when the moment strikes. Though he pretends to act clueless about the whole thing because of his solicitude for Sakiko, Atsui truly is aware of how cute Junkaku is in drag and secretly has the hots for him. Mind you, this was before he knew about his actual sex. By the fallen angel's own initiative, the two kissed in Episode 8 on a ferris wheel at the Auroranival; sappy, romantic-like background music, dramatic effects, and whatnot. Even after Junkaku unintentionally revealed his true gender to him, Atsui quickly got over the unfortunate implications which would possibly follow. History Born in Tokyo on the day of October 30, Atsui's parents had died because of unknown illnesses that the both of them never bothered to handle. Throughout his entire life, he resided in a vacant apartment and was able to care for himself; Atsui taught himself how to cook and also pay rent, in spite of his young age. Occasionally, one of his childhood friends, Nanase Chikadō, would come over to check on Atsui's well-being. As revealed in Episode 8, he has told Junkaku Tamazori that his caretakers barely had time for him and, as a result, were very pre-occupied with everything and everyone else in Shibuya. Shortly before the events of the anime, Atsui attended Shimenawa Academy as a first-year student. Powers & abilities Notable interests #Atsui's noteworthy pasttimes consist of: anime and manga, tarot cards, going to amusement parks, daydreaming, and poetry. #To name a few, his favorite foods are: tonkotsu ramen, white raddishes (which is a part of Atsui's surname), unagi, and soy sauce, for some inexplicable reason. #His favorite location is apparently the Underworld itself, because it has, in his words, "a boatload of dark joy". #The people he has cherished most include: Sakiko, Genma, Junkaku Tamazori, Yujimaru Sugumo (to a degree), and his childhood pals at Shimenawa Academy. #Atsui listens to: gothic rock, bossa nova, industrial hip-hop, third-wave ska, and dark ambient. #His personal preferences regarding film genres include: all types of horror, Z movies, coming-of-age stories, and blaxploitation. Voice portrayal Japanese *Tsubasa Yonaga *Ryō Hirohashi (young) English *Clifford Chapin Trivia *Atsui's moniker in the Underworld is '''The Fallen Angel. **Ironically enough, fallen angels are beings notorious for their wickedness, and have been casted out of Heaven. However, in the case of the anime, the reason Atsui's title was given to him by the Underworld's residents was because of his outstanding qualities in comparison to the rest of them; that and he possessed wings. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Status: deceased